The development and proliferation of sophisticated mobile computing devices such as smart phones and tablets have likely contributed to a sudden rise in the usage of social networking messaging platforms and applications. With increasingly powerful computing devices and extensive mobile networks, social networking has become available at any time and almost everywhere. Popular messaging platforms often provide functionality for users to draft and send messages (both synchronously and asynchronously) to other users. Other common features include the ability to “post” messages that are visible to one or more identified other users of the platform, or even publicly to any user of the platform without specific designation by the authoring user.